fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Farewell to the Silver Lady
The silence was nearly deafening as the man looked down at the unfamiliar ground beneath his feet. The sky above was bright blue when from high above that it appeared green. Hence this world's name. Veridian, Veridian III. The third planet in this uncharted solar system. Though unfamiliar, the ground to him was hallowed. Hallowed for two reasons. A great man and a great ship, his ship, perished here. Liquid regret flowed from his eyes and he made no effort to stop the tears. No one was around to see him anyway. Sadly he gazed at the soil that would now hold his most loyal companion of 8 years. A finger traced a small rock sticking up from the ground. It was just an ordinary rock, nothing special or unique about it. But its silver color reminded him too much of her. His head turned skyward as clouds began to gather. This planet had its own weather systems, of course it did. His crew were waiting for him back at the wreck site. He would have to leave soon. How he wished otherwise. In his hand was a small piece of metal he'd manage to nab from the wreck. It shimmered silver and almost, he could feel it pulse in his hand, as though she was still alive. Steadying the silver rock in front of him be used the piece of metal and began to carve. Tears flowed unashamedly down his cheeks. "I should've found a way to tell you how I felt. Now the only one I'm telling is myself." Once finished he gently dug a small hole in the ground with his fingers. He placed the small bit of metal into it and found several more small rocks to place on it so nothing could disturb it. The larger rock served as a headstone, a headstone of a grave for the bravest, kindest, most loyal friend he could've ever asked for. She would be back of course, she always came back. But she wouldn't be the same. His girl was gone and there was no changing that. Standing up he wiped the dirt off his knees and took a step back to admire his handy work. It wasn't much, and not even close to what his silver lady deserved but it would have to do. Leaning down again he placed a kiss on the headstone. "I love you." He whispered, hearing only silence in reply. His communicator rang. "Excuse me sir but the Farragut's here. She's beaming everyone up." "Understood, I'll be there shortly." With that the shipless Captain Jean Luc Picard left this green planet for the world which he called home. It would be many countless years before anyone came to this planet again and saw the headstone. The headstone read: HERE LIES USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-D. TRUSTED FRIEND AND LOYAL COMPANION DIED WITH HONOR DEFENDING THE FEDERATION REST IN PEACE "To boldly go where no man or ship has gone before." ... What do I do know that you're gone? No back up plan, no second chance, and no one else to blame. All I can hear in the silence that remains are the words I couldn't say. Category:Story Category:Star Trek Fanfiction Category:Tragedy series